


Letters To Pass the Days

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, June 2018, Letters, M/M, but this is my first hp fic and i have a lot of feels, i feel this is pretty domestic, or Hogwarts Sixth Year, summer at the dursleys'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Harry's only connection to the magical world while at the Dursleys' is his boyfriend Draco, who sends him frequent letters.





	Letters To Pass the Days

Harry pulled the blanket over his sheets, and then his sheets over his head. He was careful to tuck the edges of the sheets under him before whispering, “ _Lumos_.” Looking from outside his cocoon of blankets, Harry’s light was barely visible. He was confident that the Dursleys wouldn’t notice it through the door—on the off chance one of them even walked through the hallway.

Nerves somewhat calmed, Harry pulled out the envelope hidden under his pillow and broke its seal. The floating light was weak, having been cast wandlessly, but it held steady enough for him to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_No, Father has not found your latest letter. I say it again, instructing Hedwig to deliver mail to me only in the dead of night is more suspicious than my receiving an unexpected letter from Harry Potter during the day. Father would investigate it, instead of asking me about it. Your brain must be rotting, being around those muggles so much. Just send me the next one, won’t you? I don’t only think of you under the cover of darkness._

_Speaking of your muggles—you are all right, aren’t you? If something is wrong, tell me. If I find out about yet another happening in your life from a Weasley, you will regret it._

_Since you are tucked away from the Wizarding World right now, allowing everyone and their mother to gossip about you without censure, I have decided to be your knight in shining armor for once. Rest easy, Harry, knowing that I have sourced all of the current Potter-gossip. You’ll have a far more pleasant time coming back to the Wizarding World than if it were to Skeeter’s lies, yes?_

_Don’t you fret over me. Yes, I am referring to the worried ramblings of your previous letter questioning my family’s security during the Dark Artifact Raids I mentioned. Don’t insinuate that we should be concerned and no one will think of it. While I do not have the public’s favor for being your boyfriend (and therefore a pillar of goodness and such), the Malfoys will still have no difficulty avoiding scrutiny. We never have, Harry. I can see you worrying from here. Stop._

_I cannot write to you all the things I wish to say, but I will tell you them in person soon enough. Only a few weeks more. I’ll continue to write._

_Draco_

After reading the letter through several times, Harry refolded it, righted his bedsheets, and tucked the letter back under his pillow. His light extinguished and he drifted off to sleep, heart lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the monthly drabble challenge the Drarry Discord holds. For June 2018, the prompt was Lumos and the wordcount was 429. Kudos to magpie_fngrl for running this month's challenge!
> 
> I almost never read established relationship during the Hogwarts Era, so I was surprised by myself, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy! Please don't leave cc. (:


End file.
